random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Episodes
INSERT SOMETHING HERE Season 1 #Pilot Part 1: After the events of the series finale, the gang (without their beloved cartoon characters because of said events) go to find a new place to live on. #Pilot Part 2: After building their new Bunker, everyone starts to get used to it. Meanwhile, ACF finds a message box from Earth that apparently didn't blow up. Who is it from, and how the heck did it make it anyway? Meanwhile, the Autotunzers do...Whatever I guess. #Belated Space Hannukah Special - Mochlum enjoys a Hannukah on Mars... with some interesting guests... #Training: The gang realizes they must train with their smexy hi-tech weapons, in case the Autotunerz try to attack. #Time Traveling and Stuff: After finding another device that can go back in time, the gang (mostly ACF) uses it to rescue the cartoons before the Earth blew up. Tornadospeed blows up thinking about paradoxes. #AMV Rebirth: After the death of Kh2cool nobody Master ventus is born, he is told to make it to space to find The Bunker 2.0 so he goes on an adventure with The Fourth Wall Buddy-Comedy Style to look for it. #TBA (Can't think of a title): Web and UMG get lost in space trying to find some unexploded video games. #The Space Lasagna: Bowser & Jr. finds out that a large space lasagna is gonna crush into the Bunker 2.0, but when it crashes into it, it only breaks into Bowser & Jr.'s bedroom window and is actually just merely the size of a regular family-sized lasagna and is able to talk in really broken Japanese that it almost sounds like it's just speaking from Google Translate. #Boredom 4: EVEN IN STINKIN' SPACE, YOU CAN GET BORED - YEAH. SOMEONE BROUGHT THE BOREDOM-INATOR, AND NOW EVERYTHING IS BORING. AGAIN. WHY. #Moon vs Sky : Moon snail is challenged by his rival Skydoesminecraft in a 3-part battle. Incinerating oatmeal is also in this episode. #Half-Wit 3 - Gaben finally releaseda Half-Life 3, and with the excitment and rage of the release, it sends the Bunker and the rest of civilization into raging freaks. However MS does not give a s t. #The Doctor Meets the Bunker 2.0 - Because of some timey-wimey stuff, the TARDIS, along with the Doctor, ends up in the Bunker, weird crap starts happening... #Board Game Adventure: Phineas and Ferb invent a new board game called "adventure", but everyone in The Bunker 2.0 thinks its boring and not fun. So to make it more fun Phineas and Ferb send everyone in the Bunker 2.0 in a magical world were they are turned into game peices. #How I met your Other: After disobeying Prof. Wrights rules on not to touch his cloning gun Bob accidentally makes an evil clone of himself who wants to destroy everyone in the Bunker 2.0, Bob is going to have to fight his evil clone "Bill the Figure Stick". #A Cheesy Adventure - Prof. Wright, Wallace, and Gromit go on an adventure to find CHEESE IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! #'Fictional Characters': All of the user members of the Bunker 2.0 get kidnaped by their android doppelgängers, after a week of all the user members messing Bob and the fictional characters do some detective work and track down there friends. #Breaking Bunker: Season Finale. The Autotuners find the new Bunker and fill it with crazy gas. The members of the Bunker begin to act violent, and the one user who is immune to this gas must save everyone. Before the bunker is destroyed... Season 2 #The One Direction Syndrome: When One Direction (who, in a mysterious way, survived the explosion of Earth) decide to annoy The Bunker with their music, ACF (shockingly), Dot, and Bubbles start to like them to the point of becoming obsessive fangirls. The gang must get them back to normal before they do something incredibly stupid. Meanwhile, the Autotunerz try to destory One Direction for some reason. #The Aquabats! Super Bunker Show! - The Aquabats join the Bunker for the day. NOTHING CAN GO WRONG NOW! :D #Iron Man 2.0 - Mochlum becomes Iron Man. #Marvin' Bunker - An alien disguised as a human that lived on earth is sad tha it's destroyed, so he goes and seeks refuge on the asteroid the Bunker 2.0's on and lives there. But how will the others cope? #Coke - Coke #The Bunker First Anniversary Special - The gang goes time traveling via TARDIS because they remembered their first year anniversary. While going to another point in time, the TARDIS breaks down, leaving the gang in the middle of the space time continuum. Then, because they're in the space time continuum, the gang start messing up time, and they mess it up so bad, that they are now starting to disappear from time. Will this be the end of our heros? #The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Episode 24: Team Bunker 2.0 - The Autotunerz send out robot minions to attack, but with a little help from NC and his obsession with Team Fortress 2, the fellow Bunker residents prepare their weapons to kick some robotic butt! #Outside the Milkyway: Prof. Wright builds a warp portal to outside the Milky way galaxy to see other galaxies in the world, The Bunker 2.0 will be the first people to have ever left the Milk way galaxy and see new planets. #Senior Citizens 2: Hard Candy is Handy: They all turn old. #Zapp Bran-igan - We go on a bran-tastic adventure in SPACE! #The great zombie war of '14 : Moon snail is kidnaapped by a zombie, an after escaping, he comes across a yard in a great battle against plants vs zombies. if he wins the war, the plants will give it one wish, but is it worth the risk? #The Legend of the Elders: When Earth was destroyed by Selena Gomez and the autotunerz the Elders were able to escape Earth in time and create a new planet, but there planet is in danger because Rebecca Black and S&K are taking over the planet so they can have somewhere to live. Its up to the Bunker 2.0 to save the Elders and restore peace and order to there world. #The New Kid: A boy named Daniel Stormer appears in the Bunker and ruins everything. #Some Serious Contuinity Problems: In this episode, the crew find an enchanted orb that does weird things, the kind of weird things that the kind of weird things that- OH S**T IT'S STARTED OH S**T IT'S STARTED ALREADY #One of Us: During Kareoke Night at the Bunker, when ACF is heard singing when a bit-time music producer is around, he makes her one of the biggest stars around! But soon, the Autotunerz take note of this and want ACF to join them, with one of the best deals of all time. Now ACF must choose between the autotunerz and her random friends. #Finally Again: Part of the Autotunerz evil plan to have The Bunker fall apart, they brainwash Faves and have him fall in love with Mochlum again. #Technologic: In the time of the high-tech Bunker, where technology is so advanced, everyone is done for us, all the robots and machinery attack and turn evil, threatning the lives of everyone in the Bunker! #The Bunker Crossing: New Leaf: A Villager moves in the Bunker and thinks that he now owns and controls everything in it. A "female dog" named Isabelle even helps the Villager and becomes his assistant. Not only that because the Villager moved in, the Bunker is now under home loans by Tom Nook with outrageous amounts of bells. MP, ACF, and BJ must put their heads together and stop all this before the clock gets out of whack! Season 3 #'Hybrid Quest' - After Master ventus finds out ACF is a cartoon character and human hybrid, He decides that he wants to travel to the god/goddess dimension so he can be transformed into a nobody and Shōnen character hybrid. #'Bill the Stick Figure: Returns' - Bill the Stick Figure is revived and comes to get his revenge on Bob and Wakko, by sending them to a horrible wasteland. Bob and Wakko must put they're differences aside just this once and work together to defeat Bill. #'Brain Eraser': After the Bunker 2.0 gets sucked into a space tornado, everyone in the Bunker 2.0 gets amnesia forgetting completely who they are. Things get worse when Selena Gomez and the Autotunerz take advantage and attack the Bunker 2.0. #'A Day in the Life of Phineas & Ferb': Phineas and Ferb spend the day making inventions as usual, but this time in the Bunker 2.0. #'Big Bog Monster': Donkey Kong goes insane when he finds out his childhood fear is back to haunt him. So it's up to a few members of the Bunker 2.0 to find the Big Bog Monster and help him face his fear. #'Under the Weather' - Everyone in the Bunker 2.0 gets extremely sick. So the Autotunerz take advantage of this moment by trying to finally destroy them. #'Back to the Pilot 2' - Bob and Wakko realize that some of their items have been missing ever since they moved to the Bunker 2.0, the two argue about one stealing the others stuff but Master ventus suggests they just go back in time a retrace their steps. They travel back in time to Earth, and find out they are in the Pilot episode of the Bunker. #'Ventus + Love = ?' - Master ventus celebrates his first Valentines Day but is still unsure on what it is. So to celebrate the holiday he decides to invade the Autotunerz H.Q and destroy them all. #'Grapes' - Maxwell and Bingbang32 (who somehow survived the explosion of the Earth) come to the Bunker 2.0, but Bingbang32 decides that the Bunker is not clean. Will they have to stay there? #'Back in Time' - Bingbang32 sends the Bunker back in time to before the Bunker series. But now, the entire Bunker is trapped inside Mumfie's Family Fun Center. #'A Falling Star' - After a wish upon a star, a comet from the second star to the right came straight on 'till morning and crashed into the Bunker 2.0. Out of that comet, came Margot Mallard, Bingbang32 kindly welcomed the duck into the Bunker 2.0. But, she and the other ducks in the Bunker 2.0 discover that the comet that the Bunker 2.0 is on is about to crash onto the moon very soon. #'Bunker Clues, Part 1' - The Bunker 2.0 team up with Steve from Blue's Clues and his dog Blue on a game of Blue's Clues........ in SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! #'Bunker Clues, Part 2' - The Bunker 2.0 and Steve and Blue go have another game. #'Bunker Clues, Part 3' - Oblina makes Blue glow in the dark! So steve must find the cure in a special game of GLOW IN THE DARK CLUES! Notebook featured here >>>>>>>>>>>> #'The Bad Man' - A bad man called Knowledgeable Marksman attempts to take over the Bunker 2.0 and turn it into a tourist attraction for extra terrestrials. The gang must stop him. #'Fak the Gravity' - Bingbang32 kicks anyone who insults him or bans him into deep space. #'Bunker Clues, Part 4' - It's halloween in the Bunker 2.0, and Steve has a notebook with a ghost, a scared Blue, the text "BOO!" in blue, and a Orange and Black striped version of the Handy Dandy Notebook's crayon as Steve's useful notebook! #'The Zangoose Legacy' - A giant meteor is heading for the bunker, and only a Zangoose can stop it! Since Moon Snail is a Zangoose, he has to train and stop the meteor in time. Can he do it? Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes